


Trapped

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Gen, Nonverbal Character, Nonverbal Communication, Parent Snatcher, Semiverbal Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Hat Kid gets trapped in a vault.  Snatcher saves her.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Trapped

Hat Kid excitedly entered the code into the red vault. She had gathered the red vault code tickets that she needed before quickly running back over to the vault. She opened the vault, quickly grabbing the pons and yarn from it. She crawled into the vault to see if she was about to leave something by accident.

She quickly whipped around as she heard the door to the vault close with a loud  _ thud. _ She ignored the stinging in her hands as she pounded on the vault’s door. She noticed the mafia was extremely loud outside of the vault. She went to scream, but found herself unable to get the words out of her mouth. She let out an agitated huff as she signed.

“P. E. C. K.”

She curled up, trying to get as comfortable as she could inside the cramped vault. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she thought about nobody realizing she was gone. She quickly drifted off after realizing she left the toys she usually brought with her on the ship. She didn’t want to accidentally lose them while trying to collect the Time Pieces.

_ Seven hours later _

Hat Kid groggily slapped away a hand that was poking her arm. She felt the person poke her again, this time speaking. She noted their voice was familiar.

“Kid, wake up. I don’t know how long you’ve been in there, but I figure you haven’t eaten lunch yet. Kid, c’mon. You need to get up and eat something.”

She sleepily opened her eyes and looked over as she felt someone carefully grab her and pull her out of the vault. She wondered to herself.  _ What’s Snatcher doing here? I thought he would have stayed in his forest. _ She tried to speak and managed to get a couple words out. Talking right now tired her out even more.

“Snatcher. Why here?”

Snatcher carried her over to where her ship would pick them up as he replied.

“I was looking for you. You hadn’t visited the forest and I was starting to get worried about you. You better not tell my minions that, Kid, or I’ll-”

He was cut off by a tug on the fluff on his neck, followed by a hand covering where one of his ears would be.

Snatcher quieted his voice some.

“Is this better?”

He felt a short hug around his neck, which he figured was a yes. He decided to drop what he was saying, figuring his kid knew they were empty threats by now. He turned his head a little towards his kid.

“How do you get on your ship?”

He heard a quiet beep, but felt his kid flinch as it beeped again. He was quickly teleported onto the ship, as well as Hat Kid, who was still in his arms.

He turned his head in the direction of his kid.

“What do you want to do while you wait for your food? Hold up one finger for bed, two for tv.”

He waited a couple seconds before seeing his kid hold up one finger. She was recovering from a shutdown from too much sensory input combined with emotions, the last thing she needed was more sensory input.

Snatcher carried her into her bedroom and laid her in her bed. She patted the weighted blanket near the end of her bed. Snatcher covered her with her weighted blanket before heading towards the door to her bedroom. He turned to her.

“I’ll be right back. Do you want your light off?”

He turned the light off after she nodded in response. He floated to the kitchen and quickly made her a ham and cheese sandwich.

He went back into her bedroom to see that she was still awake. He handed her the sandwich. She quickly ate it and started to drift off. Snatcher quietly spoke.

“Goodnight, Kid. Love you.”

He teared up a little as she drowsily responded.

“Love you, Dad.”


End file.
